


A Life Saved

by sauciemel



Series: David and Kay [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Mention of abuse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is in mourning over the loss of his mother and decides he needs to get away. So he goes to stay at his sister cottage. What he hadn’t been banking on was meeting someone who would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a 3 Part Story
> 
> Spoilers for The End of Time – Doctor Who

********************************************************************  
 _I apologize if this resembles anyone else’s story, I know I don’t have all the facts and dates right, so I apologize for that now, please enjoy this is my first David fan fic_

*********************************************************************

David woke up with a bit of a headache, too much wine the night before; he was in his flat in Wales. He had been to the wrap party the night before, his work on Doctor Who was done, well he still had the Sarah Jane Adventures to do in a couple of weeks and then he would be done. He felt sad saying goodbye to everyone, all the crew, the cast, he had said goodbye privately to Russell and Julie, they had left early, as they had to go to America, David would be joining them in 8 weeks to promote The Doctor Who Specials and visit Comic Con.

He threw the sheets from him and sat up, he had already packed his belongs from the flat and put them in the car when he got back from filming yesterday, he had the bare essentials he needed, he had to pop back to his trailer to get a few odds and ends then he would head to a small cottage he had hired for 2 weeks, he needed time to himself.

He showered, then he looked in the mirror and ran his hands down the sides of his face, he shaved, making sure not to accidentally shave the side burns, he still had to keep them for a little longer. 

He sighed. 

So many things had ended, he didn’t regret them, but it had come as a shock when Jane had told him they were over, he had sensed it for a while, their paths had changed she was headed in one way and him another, then his time on Doctor Who ended, he just wanted time to reflect on his life and he had a few scripts to read that he had been sent.

David put on a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt with a star on the front, he tamed his hair down, grabbed his brown jacket, shades, flat keys, car keys, the few bits he had left and headed down to the car.

\---

Kay was busy packing her things into her battered old Mini, she wanted to make sure she had everything; she had arranged to go to her friends Gran’s cottage for a few weeks. She needed to get away after all that had happened.

She sat at the wheel and placed her head on it, letting the tears flow, 

“Come on Kay, hold it together.” she wiped her eyes and pulled out one of her Doctor Who Audio Stories and placed into the CD player, then The Doctor’s Voice came through, it soothed her, for some reason David Tennant’s characters helped to calm her, and the fact he was drop dead gorgeous helped too, she started the car and drove to the cottage.

\---

David pulled up at the set, he saw people milling around, they had finished up, but Matt, Steven and the crew where finishing off. David slipped into his trailer and grabbed the last of his bits and then he closed the door and locked it. He headed over towards the reception. He opened the door and Marie was on the desk.

“Morning David didn’t expect to see you today.”

“Morning Marie, just picking up the last of my stuff, and handing in these.” David handed over his pass and the trailer key.

“So sad to see you go David, come back and see us though.”

“I will be in a couple of weeks, haven’t hung the converse up yet.” David gave a little smile, and then he turned and headed for the car. He saw Matt coming from the studio with Steven, he tried to slip away but Steve collared him.

“David.”

“Steven, Matt hi.”

“So you ok?”

“Yeah, just handing things back and tiding up, it going ok?”

“Yeah, bit weird to be in this though.” David looked at Matt wearing one of his brown pinstripe suits.

“It is a little weird, anyway must dash off, I’m off for a couple of weeks R&R, good luck again to the both of you and I look forward to watching you Matt, look after the TARDIS and the universe.”

“I shall endeavour to David.”

They all shook hands and David headed to the cottage, it was in the Lake District, he knew it would be quiet, there was another cottage near to his but it would be peaceful and he could unwind.

\---

Kay arrived at the cottage, it was a warmish May Day, it hadn’t taken long to get there, and she got her case from the boot of the car and headed for the cottage. 

It looked lovely, white washed with a beautiful thatched roof and Roses growing. She unlocked the door and stepped in.

\---

David arrived at the cottage, he saw it and it looked beautiful, it reminded him of the cottage his Mum and Dad hired when he was younger, with its white washed walls and thatched roof. 

He stepped out of the car, grabbed his big holdall and headed into the cottage.

\---

Kay had spent some time unpacking, making the bed; her friend had gotten someone to stock up the cupboards and the fridge. 

She looked out at the view of the fells and the lake, she grabbed her jacket and headed out for a walk, and she walked the short distance to the lake and sat at the edge. 

Looking out, she took a picture out from her pocket and looked at it, “Oh Mum, you would have loved it here; I wish you could see it.” Kay let the tears flow.

\---

There was a note on the table in the kitchen.

_David,  
I have stocked up on food for you, the firewood is round the back, enjoy your stay, relax for a bit, you need it after your workload, oh and make sure you remember to ring Dad to tell him you got there ok, we will see you soon.  
Love   
Karen xxxx_

David smiled, Karen had her own cottage near here and he had told her he was coming here, she had offered her cottage but he declined, wanted to just switch off. He took out his mobile, grabbed the keys to the cottage and headed out for a walk. 

He rang his Dad and told him he had gotten here safe, his Dad always worried when David was travelling. 

Then David went down towards one of the lakes. He got closer and saw someone sitting near the edge. 

David stood back as so he wouldn’t disturb them; he admired the view of the lake and the fells around it. Then he heard a sob from the woman near the lake.

\---

Kay couldn’t stop the tears falling, she had kept them locked up for so long, now she had started she didn’t know if she could stop, all the years of hurt flowing from her. She let heavy sobs out now, she reached into her pocket for a hanky but found none there. 

“Shit, thought I had one” she cursed out loud.

\---

David noticed the woman; he was torn between walking away and leaving her to her thoughts, or staying and seeing if she was ok. Then he saw her reaching in her pockets and then cursing. 

David reached into his own jeans pocket and pulled a packet of hankies out. He walked towards the woman. 

“Erm excuse me I don’t mean to intrude but you look like you need these?”

\---

Kay heard the shuffle of feet then footsteps then a voice she knew. She turned the first thing she noticed was the hand and fingers holding the packet of hankies, then she followed the hand, up the arm, and then noticed the rest of him, she gasped. 

“Erm yeah thanks.” she didn’t know how she had put those words together, her idol was standing before her and she had snots and mascara all over her face. She blushed and wiped her eyes and nose.

“You ok?”

Kay looked at him, she shook her head, and the tears flowed again.

“Hey, come on.” David crouched next to her.

“I’m sorry.” Kay finally said after getting her tears under control.

“Hey its ok, if you need to cry its best to let it out, it eats away at you if you don’t.”

Kay managed a weak smile, “So you here for a break then David?”

“Ah I see you know me then?”

She nodded, “It’s ok to call you David isn’t it, and I mean I know I don’t actually know you but I am a fan.”

“Sure it’s fine, so you know my name what is yours?”

“Oh Kay, Kay Jenkins.”

“Nice to meet you Kay.”

“And you to David.”

“So, you feeling a bit better now?”

“A little, it’s been so long since I have…listen to me about to tell you my pains and you don’t need that, thanks for the hanky.”

“You lost someone?”

Kay looked at him, she nodded. 

“Recent?”

Kay nodded again. “My Mum a few weeks ago.” Kay felt the tears building again. “How did you know?”

“I know grief when I see it.” David thought of his own Mum. “Listen you want to come back to the cottage for a coffee and a chat?”

Kay looked at him, “David, you don’t want me burdening you with my grief and problems.”

“Kay, the worst thing you can do is bottle grief up; you need to talk to someone and sometimes a perfect friendly stranger can help. Have you actually spoken to anyone about the way you are feeling?”

Kay shook her head. “I have a friend but she is ill herself, and we have all been through so much lately.”

“Right then, coffee and a chat, you don’t have to bare your soul, you can sit and have a good cry if you want, it works believe me I have done plenty over the past year and a bit.”

“Over your own loss?”

“Yeah, the pain eases a little over time, you don’t forget it, you just learn to deal with it better and then you remember the good times you had and the memories you shared.” David felt his own tears building.

Kay noticed this and handed him the packet of hankies. “I think we both need these.”

David reached out took them and nodded

\---

David carried the coffees through to the sitting room, 

Kay was sat on the couch 

David handed her the coffee, then he sat in the chair next to the couch. “So you lost your Mum a few weeks ago?”

Kay blew the top of her coffee and then sipped it, “Yeah, she had been ill and that; I think the trial took its toll on her.” Kay wrapped her hands around the mug.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Kay, but I promise you what is said in this cottage stays here.” 

“Thank you David, but I need to talk to someone about it, it took a lot for me to open up to anyone, but I don’t know I just feel like I can talk to you.”

“Just got one of them faces I guess.”

Kay let a little smile out. “My Mum left my Dad when we were young, me and my sister. She found a small flat, but he wormed his way back into her life, I was 8 and my sister was 4, Mum told him she needed to earn his trust back. I don’t know why he did it but a few weeks after us moving back home that’s when it started.” Kay took a big gulp of the still red-hot coffee, felt the tears building.

David reached over to her and placed his hand on her arm.

\---

Kay spent the next hour telling David about how her Dad abused her, how if she said anything no one would believe her as people would thing she was trying to split her parents up. He never raped her but did other nasty things to her, she spared him the details, then after 5 years he stopped, her Mum had decided she didn’t love her Dad anymore and they split and got divorced.

Kay buried what had happened to her, she started writing, she had gotten a degree in English had published a couple of her stories, nothing major. But it wasn’t until she was 30 that her past came back to haunt her.

Her Mum had arranged a party; she had asked if Kay wanted her Dad there, but Kay shook her head, she had spoken to her Dad very little since, they moved out of the house. 

That night the drink had flowed and by the end of the night, it was just Kay, her Mum and her Sister. They reminisced over their childhood, which is when her sister Kerry dropped the bombshell, that her Dad had been abusing her. 

Her mum sobered up in a second as did Kay, then it all rolled out from both of us. Mum listened to us both, the following morning Kerry, Mum and me went to the police station.

“Took a year for it to come to trial, Mum got ill, she tried to come to the court but we didn’t want her to hear the details, Dad got found guilty sentenced to 10 years in jail and on the sex offenders list for life, it was like a weight had been lifted. But less than a year later Kerry took her own life, then Mum died a year later, so I was left on my own, I never thought about ending it, but I was so alone, my friend helped me through some of the bad times, but she was ill herself, so I took some time out and here I am.”

Kay looked at David and he had tears rolling down his face.

“Well at least he got what he deserved, I am so sorry for your loss Kay, but I can see you are a fighter, you will get through this and I will help you.”

“David I can’t ask that of you, you have your own life?”

“You didn’t ask I offered, you shouldn’t be on your own at a sad time like this, I did that mistake, I threw myself into work when I lost my Mum, I mean I know I could of eased off, but I didn’t feel I could go to my own family, they had lost her too, I still haven’t opened up to my family, I just buried it away, I didn’t even open up to Jane.”

Kay looked at David, she let him continue.

“After I had finished filming on set I would go back to the trailer and break down, it got worse after the funeral, I had 8 months of filming still to do, I never let it show on camera, was professional, couldn’t do that to the show, it was my lifeline at that time, but I would lock myself away, one day we were filming a sad scene for the Christmas special and I let my grief show for the first time, I finished the scene and rushed to the trailer, but Russell stopped me, he asked me what was going on, I led him to the trailer and I broke down, he listened to me, how I thought I had let her down. How I had been away a lot and wasn’t there to help her and Dad through it. Then he told he a was a fucking fool, I hadn’t let her down, she was proud of me, of all of us, and that I helped in so many ways, was there for her when she needed me, and more importantly got the chance to say goodbye, he helped me a lot, but I still haven’t had the guts to tell these feelings to Blair, Karen or Dad, apart from Russell you are the only other person who knows.”

“Oh David, your Mum wouldn’t want you to be like this, deep down you know that, the same way I know my Mum wouldn’t want me feeling like this, I think we both need to close the chapter on our past and start anew.”

“You know what Kay I agree, let’s start afresh and maybe in time I will tell my family how I feel.”

\---

David didn’t let Kay leave, she moved her stuff into the spare room at the cottage, and they went for walks, picnics, just as two friends. 

He had looked over the scripts he had, 

Kay told him she didn’t want to know what was happening in the Sarah Jane script, 

He told her about the pilot for an American show called Rex is not your Lawyer, and the St Trinians 2 script to which Kay squealed. 

“David you so have to do that, you would be fantastic.”

“You sure?”

“David I have seen everything you have done, well apart from your very early Theatre performances, but that role is written for you, Piers Pomfrey is for you.”

“Ok then, I will text my agent and get the ball rolling.”

“Good, I can’t wait to see you in them both.”

\---

All too soon, the two weeks ended and David had to get back south to film the Sarah Jane adventures, Kay on the other hand had no plans. 

That afternoon they were sat in the back garden of the cottage, the remains of the picnic on the blanket. They were looking up at the clouds in the sky.

“Look that one looks like a Slitheen”

“No, wait yeah you're right,” David laughed. Then he leant onto his elbow beside her. “Kay can I tell you something.”

“Sure David,”

“Well,” David ran his hand through his hair.

“David, what is it?”

“Oh its nothing bad, it’s just that, how can I put it, over these two weeks I have erm… gotten to know you and I er….”

Kay could feel her heart pounding. “What David?”

“I have fallen in love with you” he blurted it out.

Kay looked at him.

“I’m so sorry, you don’t need that from me, and I’m so stupid.” David went to get up.

“I have fallen in love with you to David” 

David looked down at her and then he knelt down next to her. “You have?”

“Yes, I just didn’t know how to say it, what we have shared over this fortnight, how could I not.”

“I know what you mean; I haven’t felt this way about anyone.”

“Me neither.”

“Kay can I kiss you?”

Kay nodded.

David leant in, cupped her chin, and kissed her softly and tenderly.

Kay wrapped her arms around David and they deepened the kiss.

They both parted after a few moments.

“I love you Kay.”

“I love you David.”

They both giggled. “So what happens now?”

“Well you know my plans Kay.”

“Yeah I do, but erm.”

“Kay I don’t want to be apart from you”

“I don’t either David, but is it allowed?”

“Kay I want you with me, I know it’s only been 2 weeks but would you move in with me,”

“I don’t know David I have my faults, my bad moments, it may affect you.”

“I have those to”

“I know, but my past will come out and be splashed all over the tabloids.”

“It might it might not, I do try my hardest to keep my private life private, but I know about your past don’t I?”

“You know all of it, I have kept nothing back.”

“Well then, it’s not like I would be shocked would I?”

“True, but you don’t need my past coming up, it may interfere with your career and I would never forgive myself for that.”

“Kay, that won’t happen, come on trial run? I won’t force you to do anything.”

“Ok, trial run.”

“Besides you haven’t seen the other side of me yet.”

They tidied the picnic things away, 

Kay had gathered all her things up, they had agreed Kay would go to her flat sort things out, let her friend know she was going to away for a little while longer, also ask her neighbour to look after her flat.

David had given Kay the address of his flat in London and the name of the hotel he was staying at in Wales, Kay promised she would be there sometime tomorrow, and then they were stood at David’s car. 

“I will miss you Kay” David had his arms around her waist staring in to her blue eyes.

“I will miss you to David; I will be back in your arms tomorrow.” Kay placed her arms on his shoulders. David leant in and kissed her deeply, pulling her close to him.

Kay didn’t want the kiss to end, but she was the one who broke it. “David, you have to go, you have to meet Russell.”

“I know, I know, I will see you at the hotel tomorrow, I will leave a message for you to be let in the room ok?”

“Ok David, drive safely.”

“You too.”

They both got into their cars and headed out, David flashed his lights when she turned off on the opposite way to him, and Kay put her hazard lights on in reply.

\---

Kay pulled up at her flat. She quickly pulled the cases from her boot, she unlocked the door, she was glad she had a downstairs flat at that exact moment. She picked up her mail, and then she kicked the door shut behind her.

Kay spent the afternoon, washing and drying the clothes she had taken to the cottage, making calls to her own agent and publicist stating she was taking a little more time out but would get in touch when she was ready. Then she rang her friend Sally and told her she was going to be away a little longer, would tell her more in time and to ring her if she needed anything. 

Then Kay started repacking her cases for her trial move with David.

\---

David had stopped off at his flat in London, dumped his case and threw some clean stuff into another case, then he picked up the mail that had been left, some bills and some fan mail for him to sign, so David quickly signed the photos and added a few personal messages, then he went online and paid the bills he could, then he grabbed his case and left for his drive to Wales to meet with Russell and go over the Sarah Jane script.

It was late when David got to bed that night, he had gone over the script with Russell and there had been some pink pages added, so he had gone over them, met with Lis and the rest of the cast, it was the read through the following day, filming started two days after that.

He glanced at the clock, it was 2.20 am, he sighed, he had wanted to talk to Kay before she left but it was too late now so he text her instead.

\---

Kay was lying on her bed it was 2.20 am, she couldn’t sleep, and she was scared and excited of what lay ahead of her tomorrow when her phone bleeped. She picked it up

_Hi sorry to txt you so late but I was late in getting back to the hotel, hope you’re ok, can’t wait to see you tomorrow, love you D x_

She text him back.

\---

David heard his phone and picked it up.

_Hi, its ok, I can’t sleep, hope it went ok for you today, if you want you can ring me or if your too tired I will wait until tomorrow love you too K x_

David quickly dialed Kay’s number.

“Hi.”

_“Hi David, I missed you.”_

“I missed you to, was weird today I was sitting in the blue box café and all I could think about was you, Russell noticed straight away so I hope you don’t mind I told him.”

_“It’s ok, I mean they are bound to notice when I am around set with you, if I am allowed on set that is”_

“Oh it is Russell has cleared it, I have your passes ready and waiting for you here in the hotel room, I should be back around fourish from the read through and then I can take you to dinner.”

_“Ooo Mr Tennant are you asking me out on a date?”_

“Yes Miss Jenkins I am.”

_“Ok then I would love to, now get some sleep, I will be in your arms soon enough.”_

“Oh yes you will” David slipped into the Doctor’s voice; he knew how much Kay loved that voice as well as his natural voice.

_“David Tennant you are a tease”_

“Always.”

_“Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow and I love you.”_

“Goodnight Kay and I love you too.” David returning to his own voice.

\---

Kay took the train to Wales, she didn’t need her car and it wasn’t far from her flat. She arrived at the hotel, she had dressed in black pants and a long white top, she had on a pair of black sandals, she stepped out of the Taxi, she stepped into the foyer of the hotel. 

It was a nice homely feeling in the hotel; she walked over to the receptionist. “Erm Kay Jenkins, I am expected.” the nerves in her voice showing.

“Ah yes Miss Jenkins, you are to go straight up, leave your bags the porter shall bring them, oh and this was left for you too, enjoy your stay.” the lady handed over an envelope. 

Kay tore it open.

_Hi Kay,  
Hope the journey was ok for you, I am missing you like mad, and it’s only been a day. I have booked us a table at a little restaurant and I hope you don’t get offended but I have left some gifts for you on the bed in our room, they are for tonight,   
I will be a little later than I said, Russell has added a few more pink sheets so I have to go through them, I will have time to change here before I pick you up at the front of the hotel at 6,   
Love you always D x_

Kay smiled, he was so sweet.

\---

She opened the door to what David had called their room, but it was in fact a suite, it had a small living room, dining area, bathroom and bedroom, with a huge double bed. 

There was a big box lay on the bed and some bags. She went to look but there was a tap on the door.

Kay opened it; it was the porter with her case. She thanked him and closed the door, she moved her case to the bedroom, opened the wardrobe door and saw David’s things hung neatly, so she unpacked, 

David had left her drawer space for her underwear, and then she went over to the big box on the bed.

There was a small note attached to it.

_‘Hope it’s the right size D x’_

She lifted the lid off and removed the tissue paper, she lifted the dress out, she gasped it was gorgeous; it was just above the knee, black with gold swirls on it. 

She carefully laid it on the bed and picked up one of the bags, she opened it and blushed, it was a lingerie set, black bra with gold in it and the briefs to match and a pair of black silk stockings and suspender belt to go with. She felt her heart beat faster. 

Then she picked up the last bag and there was a pair of black and gold shoes with a black and gold bag and another note.

_‘Sorry if it’s over the top but I wanted to treat you, I do hope you’re not offended; see you tonight love you D x’_

Kay placed all the stuff on the bed, placed the box and the bags over in the corner of the room then she got her mobile out and text David.

_‘Hi, thank you for the beautiful gifts, I am not offended, but you don’t need to spend all your hard earned cash on me, I can’t wait to see you, love you K x’_

Kay then set about pampering herself, she shaved all over in the shower, plucked her eyebrows, had a long bath, then straightened her long brown hair, it was halfway down her back, she slipped on the underwear and the stockings, the dress and the shoes

She admired herself in the mirror, for a 34 year old she wasn’t too shabby. Then she grabbed her bag and headed down stairs to meet David.


	2. Chapter 2

David had almost ran from the read through, he said his goodbyes quick, Russell knew all about his date with Kay, 

David showered quick, put on his black velvet suit with a black shirt, and tie underneath and his black shoes, Kay had told him it was one of her favourite looks she had seen in a picture. 

Then he jumped into the waiting car, his driver and bodyguard Alan drove him to the hotel.

Kay was waiting just outside the door when a black car with tinted windows pulled up; the driver got out and walked over to her.

“Miss Jenkins?”

Kay nodded and followed him to the car, he opened the back door, Kay looked in and saw David, and then the suit, she climbed in next to him and David thanked Alan, then the door closed.

“Kay, you look gorgeous.” David beamed at her.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Kay absent mindly stroked the sleeve of David’s jacket.

“Well I remember you saying you liked it so I thought why not.”

“Well I am glad, I have missed you.” 

David pulled her close and kissed her deep. Then he broke it. “I missed you to.”

\---

They shared a lovely 3-course meal; they chatted about everyday things, how she had sorted her flat out, how David had paid his bills and sorted out some fan mail and how one had stood out from all the rest. He pulled the pink envelope from his inside pocket. 

Kay looked at it

David cleared his throat, 

_‘Dear David, I hope you are well, I just have to say I am a huge fan of yours, have been for years. I was sad to hear that you would be leaving Doctor Who, but you will never be forgotten as the Doctor I can assure you that, I love the way you took hold of that character, I am looking forward to seeing the specials you are doing, I wish you well in whatever you do next, just don’t disappear from our screens.’_

Kay went a bit red.

“Shall I finish it?”

“No need, I only signed my name at the end.”

“So you wrote me a letter, I will cherish it always.”

“Will I get a reply?”

“Oh I think I can do that.”

“Why thank you Mr Tennant I will be very happy.” Kay teased him.

“So Kay, would you care to accompany me back to the hotel?”

“I would be delighted to David.”

David paid the bill and they left the restaurant, a few people had heard David was there, “Kay head straight for the car I will be a few moments.” he kissed her cheek. 

Alan came up and guided her to the car. She got in and watched as David said hello to the fans, signed some things, posed for photos and then he got into the car.

“Ok Alan back to the hotel.”

\---

David grabbed his messages from the receptionist and they headed upstairs, 

Kay had no sooner got in the door when David dropped everything and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth and exploring it. He traced his hands down her back and then brought them back up. Then he broke the kiss.

“Kay, if you want me to stop just say, I don’t want to hurt you or do anything you don’t want me to.”

Kay just nodded and then she undid his jacket and kissed him.

David placed his hands down the side of Kay and unzipped her dress, then he slid the straps down and the dress fell to the floor. He cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling the hardness of her nipples through the fabric.

Kay undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands through his chest hair then across his nipples.

They never broke the kiss.

David removed his hands from her breasts and let his shirt fall from his arms. Then he broke the kiss.

“I want you Kay, I want to make love to you.” he whispered.

“I want you to David; I’m just scared that I will be no good.”

“Shh Kay.” then he kissed her again, he moved his hands round her back and undid her bra, 

Kay let it fall from her arms.

Kay then moved her hands down to his belt and undid his button and zip and let them fall down his legs, she ran her hand across his black CK’S and felt his hard cock beneath them, he moaned into her mouth as she did this.

Then David moved to her breasts, taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand, it was Kay’s turn to moan.

“David” she whispered

He stopped “What is it Kay, did I hurt you?”

“No, I just, I have only ever been physical with one person and that was a while ago, I never really felt the need to you know.”

“We can stop and just talk if you like?”

“No David, I want you to make love to me, I have never felt like this before, I want you to help me.”

David toed his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, Kay kicked her heels off and they headed to the bed.

David lay Kay down on the bed and took his boxers off releasing his cock, and then he slowly undid the clasps on the stockings and took them off.

“You enjoying unwrapping me?”

“Oh I am Kay, I dreamt about this every night in the cottage,”

“Did you?”

“I did,”

Then he placed his hands on her panties, Kay flinched a little, “Its ok Kay, do you trust me?”

“Yes,”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No it’s just that…, I’m sorry David.” Kay then started to cry,

David crawled next to her and pulled her closer to him. “We can try another time; I am not going to make love to you until you are ready ok?”

“I am sorry,” Kay sobbed.

“Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, it takes time to earn that kind of trust, come on let’s get into our Jim Jams and snuggle up and talk a bit eh?”

“You sure it’s ok?”

“Kay I will have plenty time to make love to you, I am not going anywhere, you need to be loved and I am the man to do it.” 

They spent the next hour after getting into their PJ’S chatting, 

Kay had relented and asked David about the storyline to Sarah Jane, he had told her how he was coming to save her from the Trickster and her fiancé. They were filming it up at a manor house just on the outskirts of Cardiff, but he was going back to the TARDIS studio in the morning, had some scenes to do on there and then to manor to film there, it would take 2-3 weeks and then he would be done as the Doctor, he was sad and excited, he was waiting on a reply from his agent about St Trinians II and Rex, then after that he was off to America to promote the specials and to Comic Con.

“Would you come out with me?”

“To America, you really want me to?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

“Ok, I would love to, but will it be ok with the others?”

“I already asked them, just to make sure it was before I asked you, Russell can’t wait to meet you, I told him you were a writer then he said, oh Kayleigh Jenkins.”

“He knows of me?”

“Said you wrote a book about a girl under a spell and a witch called To Break a Curse.”

“Yeah, my first book.”

“Well he has a copy and said he will bring it for you to sign tomorrow.”

“You are telling me Russell T Davis wants my autograph?”

“Yup.” David popped the p just like the Doctor.

“Oh god, I don’t know what to say,”

“Well I tell you what, I am buying the book as soon as I get near a laptop, and I want it signed too.” he smiled.

“Well, if you ask nice enough.”

“Pleaseeeeeeee”

“Ok,” she smiled, she felt much better and then they drifted off to sleep.

\---

The alarm went off at 6.30 am, 

Kay opened her eyes, David was spooning her, and she could feel his morning glory in her back even though he had PJ bottoms on.

She turned to him, his hair was sticking up, “David” she whispered.

He murmured something. 

“David you need to get up darling, you have to be at make up in two hours.”

David opened his eyes. “Morning sexy, did you sleep ok?”

“Yeah, sorry about last night.”

“I told you, you don’t have anything to be sorry about, right, shower then breakfast I think.”

“That sounds good, but I think I will have a quick bath whilst you shower.”

“Oh you want to watch me in the shower?”

“Well if I watch you, you can watch me.” she winked.

An hour and half later after having their bath and shower and breakfast, Kay was stood waiting for David; he was on the phone to his agent.

Kay had opted for a black skirt and white blouse today and black ballet shoes; her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

David stepped back into the room; he had on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with Sean Connery on. “Right, I am now official Piers Pomfrey”

“Yay, I can’t wait to see you in it already I loved the first film.”

“Right, must be off now otherwise I will be late.”

\---

They arrived at David’s trailer, The Doctor’s blue pinstriped suit, light blue shirt, long tanned coat and red tie hung on the back of a door and red converse to the side on the floor, 

Kay stood in awe,

“You ok Kay?”

“It’s just a weird moment, I mean I have seen this so many times on your video diaries but to be actually standing here.”

“Never thought of that, well, I have to step into character now Kay.”

“Oh will I get to meet the Doctor.”

“If you’re a good girl maybe.” David winked.

Kay sat on the small couch; she remembered bits from his video diaries he had been sat here. Then he stripped down to his boxers, he reached into a small drawer and pulled out a red pair of socks, then he set about putting on the rest of his costume. When he was finished, he turned to her and spoke in the Doctor’s voice.

“Would you accompany me?”

“Yes.” Kay stood up.

They headed to the make-up truck; Lis Sladen was there as was Nigel Havers. Kay was dumbstruck again; David turned to her and spoke in his own voice. “They won’t bite you” he smiled

“I know, it’s just, I have been watching Lis on the TV and Nigel and you for that matter and now I am here I mean….”

“I know, I was exactly the same on my first day, I kept thinking it was a dream, right if you excuse me I have to get made up.”

Kay stood back and watched as the lady, Kim, set to work, she trimmed his side burns in proper and styled his hair into the Doctor’s spikiness, then applied the small amount of make-up he needed, then the transformation from David to the Doctor was complete,

David and Kay stepped out of the makeup truck, they heard a voice shouting of David. It was Lis.

“Don’t think you’re getting away without introducing your lovely friend David.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Lis, Lis Sladen this is Kay Jenkins, my erm…”

“His girlfriend, nice to meet you misses Sladen.”

“Please it’s Lis and congrats David, hang on, are you the Kay Jenkins that Russell has been talking about, he has been telling everyone about your book To Break a Curse,”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think you have a fan.” 

Kay blushed. 

“Right then see you on set Lis, I best introduce Kay to Russell before he bursts a blood vessel.” David laughed.

They walked across to the TARDIS and Hub set. “I will give you a tour when am done filming, it’s only us here today, and next week the new Doctor starts filming.”

“Matt has some big shoes to fill.”

Then they stepped on to the TARDIS set and yes, it is bigger on the inside, it looks so brilliant. Then Kay heard her name being yelled.

“Kay Jenkins, THE Kay Jenkins.” Russell bounded over to her, book in hand and hugged David.

“Russell, Kay, Kay, Russell.”

“It so nice to meet you Mr Davis.”

“Please it’s Russell, and I love your books, I have them both, I love To a Mouse, it is so funny.”

“Thank you, I like your work to.”

“Could you possibly if it is ok, could you sign this?”

“Sure, you are my first autograph.”

“Well I won’t be that last I assure you.”

Kay signed the book, and then David kissed her and headed off to earn his wage.

\---

They finished the scenes they needed, they did the green screen shots too with The Doctor and Clyde, and then they were being whisked off to film other scenes that left just Kay and David on set.

“Wow, this looks like one hell of a ride, and that line from Sarah, ‘no one’s ever going to forget you’ that is just perfect.”

“I know, it’s weird you, know this goes out before Christmas but after 2 of the specials and I have just gotten word I have a busy November to come filming for some BBC shows and Catherine as asked me to do a sketch with her and then I get a text, they want to film Hamlet to be shown over Christmas.”

“You are a sort after man Mr Tennant.”

“Yeah,” then his mobile went off. A few moments later “Well add another to the list, I have some indents to film with reindeers, Russell is over the moon he is saying The Doctor is taking over the TV.”

“Oh I can’t wait to see it all.”

Then David pulled Kay close to him, he slipped into Character, “So Kay, what would you like to do first, we have the whole of time and space, we are all alone, too.” he winked

“Oh Doctor I don’t know, what would you like to do?” Kay played along.

“Well I would like to kiss you, but I must ask if you have a boyfriend?”

“I do, but I think he would be fine with it. You may know him”

“Might I, What is his name then?”

“David Tennant.”

“Ah I see in that case,” then he kissed her deep.

Kay ran her fingers through his hair, it was soft to the touch even with the hair product in. then she moved her mouth to his ear, kissed, and nibbled at it. David moaned out loud.

“Ah Doctor, have I found your weakness?” Kay whispered into his ear, her fantasy of kissing the Doctor right there had come true.

“You have, you are the first to do so.” David still kept in character; it turned him on as much as it seemed to be turning Kay on.

He slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, and slid a hand onto her breast; he felt her hard erect nipple through her bra. He kissed her hard and deep, Kay did the same.

She undid his jacket and his shirt buttons and his tie and ran her hands across his chest. 

David then slid his hand from her breast, let the jacket, shirt, and tie fall to the floor. 

Kay let her blouse fall to the floor, and then she moved her hand to his pants. She felt his erection through them, she stroked him, 

David then undid her bra and took one nipple in his mouth and bit and sucked lightly on it, he played with the other one using his fingers.

Kay moaned out loud, and then she undid his pants, slid her hand into his boxers, and held his throbbing cock.

“Oh Kay” David moaned out. “I would love to make love to you here and now.”

“I want that to.” Kay whispered, 

David had slipped out of character now “Only if you want to, and feel ready Kay.”

Kay replied by yanking his pants and boxers to the floor, “Take me Doctor, against the console.” Kay looked up at David.

“Your wish is my command” David slipped back into character.

Kay stood up and David slowly slid his hands up her skirt and hitched it up, he stroked her panties and they were wet. “Oh Kay you are ready aren’t you?”

“Yes I am” Kay kissed his ear again and David moaned,

He then turned Kay round, “You will need to hang on, and this could be a bumpy ride”

“I bet you say that to all the girls Doctor.”

“Just to you my dear.” David whispered.

David moved Kay’s panties down and she stepped out of them, then he asked her in his native tongue “Are you sure sweetheart?”

“Yes David, I want you to make love to me here and now.”

“Ok, do you know how many times I have dreamed of actually doing this?”

“You dreamed of doing this, so did I many times.”

“Looks like some dreams do come true.” 

David slowly placed his cock at her entrance; he slid his arms around her waist.

“Hold on tight.” he slipped back into the Doctor’s accent then he thrust deep inside her, he did this a few times, he wanted to go slow so she would enjoy it. 

But Kay quickened the pace.

“Kay, if you keep that up it won’t last long.” David said in his Scottish

“I don’t want it to last, I want you to make me come, and I want to experience it for real.”

“Oh Kay sweetheart,” David quickened the pace

Kay moaned, she felt him deep inside her, then when the orgasm hit her, she screamed out David’s name, she had never felt that before, and boy did she want to feel it again with David.

David heard her scream out as her pussy clamped around him, David then moved his fingers to her pussy and stroked it as he thrust in deep, then he felt his own orgasm build up, and then they both came together, screaming out each other’s names.

After a few minutes they both came down from their highs, Kay was trembling, David withdrew from her and turned her to him, she had tears rolling down her face.

“Kay, I didn’t hurt you did I?” the panic and worry in his voice.

“No, it was, I can’t find the words you made me come twice.”

“I did didn’t I.” David slipped back into character.

“Thank you for the ride Doctor, it was a one I won’t forget, and maybe one day we could do it again.”

“Maybe, that David fellow is one lucky human, well Kay, I must be off, got the whole of time and space to look after, maybe we will bump into each other again.” David grinned

“I would like that Doctor.” Kay smiled back.

David hugged her. “Thank you Kay.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me enough to let me make love to you and for making one of my dreams come true.”

“No David thank you for coming into my life and for making two of my dreams come true.”

“Two?”

“Yes making love to the Doctor on the TARDIS and for falling in love with me as you.”

“Oh well I am happy to oblige, but I think we should get ready now, someone may come in and I want to show you the rest of the place before we leave.”

“Ok,”

\---

After David had put his clothes back on and Kay and put her blouse and panties on, David showed her the hub set and Sarah Jane’s attic.

“It weird to think how close to each other they are.”

“Well how about we head back to the trailer, I need to get out of this suit and get it handed in to be dry cleaned for tomorrow.”

“Ok then”

\---

The next two weeks passed by in a blur, they made love a few times a week now, Kay getting more and more relaxed each time, she was on set for his final scenes as the Doctor. She watched as he shouted his last lines and ran up the stairs, then the director shouted cut.

The cast and crew all applauded, as did Kay, she could see the tears in David’s eyes; he thanked them all and said he would miss them and then he hugged them and walked to Kay.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just end of an era, the idents are done, and I just have to promote now, so it isn’t over yet, not until I utter the last words in my regeneration scene.”

“That is going to be a hard thing to watch.” 

“I know, and I know what happens, right let’s get out of here.”

David drove them back to the hotel and they picked their bags up, it was late July now and they had a week before they flew off to America, Kay had started to write again, David was overjoyed at that.

They pulled up at the gates to his flats, there were a couple of paps there, and David gave them a wave. “Well looks like we will hit the papers tomorrow, didn’t think it would take them this long to find us out, I will ring Sarah and release a short statement asking them to respect our privacy”

“Ok”

“Just think though, your sales will hit the roof.”

“Never thought of that,”

“Yeah, well you deserve it, I loved your books and I love you.”

“I love you too David.”

\---

The week flew by, David was asked to do a few audio books and some radio work, which Kay didn’t mind. She was writing, she had rang Sally and told her about David. They had indeed hit the headlines the next day, but just that David had found a new love and they were shacked up together and her name that was it.

They had packed for their trip to America, Kay couldn’t believe she was going, Russell was over the moon she was accompanying David, she could see why David like to work with Russell he was brilliant, he had become a good friend.

David returned at 6 and they were being picked up at half past, David grabbed a quick shower, then he looked in the mirror, and he did the one thing he had wanted to do for ages, he shaved the side burns off. He walked out of the bathroom and put on his brown pants and a blue and white striped shirt and pair of trainers.

Kay had made them a coffee when David came in; she caught her breath a bit, as she noticed he had shaved the side burns off. “Oh David, you look beautiful with or without them.”

“Thank you, they do irritate some times, but they had to go.”

“Right quick coffee then we have to go.”

\---

Their time in America was brilliant, they saw some sights, and David, Julie, Russell and Euros did the job they had come to do. Then David had gone to do a few auditions and do a pilot for a series called Rex is not your Lawyer whilst he was there. 

When they got back, he had two days off and then he started shooting St Trinians. She told him she would not be going with him on this shoot, as she wanted to get this book finished. David smiled, said he would miss her.

\---

The shoot lasted 4 weeks for David, at least he was based in London, and he popped back now and then. They made love and chatted for ages. 

The months flew by David filmed Hamlet for the TV and did the recording for the shows he was to appear on and present and then Christmas was on them. Kay had made the move permanent now. David’s Dad was coming to stay over the Christmas, 

Kay was nervous at meeting him.

“Don’t worry Kay he won’t bite you.”

“I know, it just, you are so close to your Dad, I never…,” Kay felt the tears well up.

“Oh Kay I am so sorry. I can ask him not to come you know.”

“No David, let him, I have to move on from it, it’s just sometimes it surfaces you know.”

“I do, and I’m here for you.”

\---

They spent their time decorating the house. David had gotten a few phone calls and they now knew his last two episodes would be Christmas day and New Year’s Day.

“So you get to be the Doctor in 2010 then.”

“Looks like it.”

“You are going to make so many people cry this year.”

“Just glad it’s not Christmas day, I wouldn’t want to spoil that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Eve arrived and so did Sandy.

David and Sandy hugged as he came into the kitchen.

“Dad, this is Kay, Kay this is Sandy McDonald.”

“Nice to meet you Mr McDonald”

“You to Kay and its Sandy.”

“Ok Sandy.”

“Right then, so you’re the young lady that has stolen my son’s heart eh.”

Kay blushed.

“That answers my question, it’s the first time he has spent Christmas with me and his girlfriend so you must be special.”

“I don’t know about me, but your son is so special to me,”

“Aye he is a special boy, was the apple of his mother’s eye that one.”

“Really?”

“Aye, Kay can I tell you something, something not even David, Blair or Karen knows about.”

Kay swallowed hard, “Yes of course Sandy I won’t say anything.”

“It’s just we never got the chance to tell him, and it has been eating away at me since Helen died.”

\---

David came back down the stairs quietly and heard his Dad talking to Kay, he went to open the door when he heard say that he needed to tell her something.

\---

“Helen lost 2 babies before David, we were told that she wouldn’t be able to have any more, and it almost tore her apart, then 3 years later she fell pregnant with David, she was worried and scared throughout the pregnancy. But he was a healthy baby. Then we nearly lost him when he was 9 when his appendix burst, Helen was frantic, when he pulled through that, we knew he was destined for something and then he got into acting, even though at first I told him to get a proper job, so he had something to fall back on, but then he got the part of Campbell Bain in Takin’ over the Asylum and I knew he had made the right move. Then when Helen took bad, she had tried to hide it from David, she knew he was busy, but he knew straight away, she was so proud of him. She loved all the bairns, but the bond between her and David was so special, she was scared of leaving him in case he couldn’t go on. But in the end she did leave, and David hid from us all.”

Kay placed her hand on Sandy’s “I am so sorry for the losses you all suffered, maybe David will open up to you in time.”

“Aye lassie he might,”

\---

David listened to his Dad and he felt the tears rolling down his face, the grief he had hidden deep was now boiling over. He sunk to the floor and he sobbed, for his Mum, he finally let the guilt he had held onto since her death wash over him and he shook with the sobs.

\---

“Well, I think I should go see where my son has got to, no doubt looking for his present like he always did.” 

“Ok, I will get supper on; tell him not to be long.”

“Ok I will”

\---

Sandy stepped out the door and he heard the sobs coming from David, he switched the hall light on and saw his son with his knees pulled up to his face and he was hugging them

“David, what is it son?” Sandy bent down, took his son in his arms, and then called for Kay.

\---

Kay heard Sandy call her name and she stepped out of the kitchen she took one look at David, the sobs coming from him. “Sandy it’s you he needs at this moment not me.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I think he heard us talking.”

“Oh son I am so sorry you heard it like that.”

“No Dad, I’m glad, I just wish I could have spoken to her and let her know.” David lifted his head.

“Why don’t you two move to the living room and I will bring some coffee and supper in you can both talk?”

“Thank you Kay.” 

Kay bent down and kissed David on the head. “It’s my pleasure.”

\---

Kay was lying on the bed, she was working on a screenplay, she had passed the idea on to Russell a couple of months before, and David didn’t know anything about it. Russell was getting in touch with the person who originally owned the characters and was waiting for permission, of course if it made it to the screen the person would get something out of it.

She looked at the clock, it was well after midnight, she heard movement on the stairs and then the door opened. 

David stood there, his eyes red and swollen from the crying.

“You ok?”

“I am now, I’m so glad you are here, if I hadn’t met you, I would never of known about all of this.”

“Well you helped me, only fair I repay the favour.”

“You working?”

“Not anymore, was just waiting for you”

They snuggled under the sheets and they fell fast asleep.

\---

“Kay wake up” David shook her

Kay opened her eyes. 

David stood there with a breakfast tray. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you to”

They sat and ate the hearty breakfast that Sandy had made, then they slipped on their robes and headed downstairs

They were sat on the couch when David gave Sandy his present; Kay had given David money towards it. They had got him a new prayer book and a watch. Sandy hugged them both.

Then Sandy gave David his present, it was a signed picture and album by the Proclaimers. 

David hugged his Dad. 

Then Sandy handed a present to Kay, 

She opened it and it was a beautiful white gold bracelet. “Oh Sandy thank you so much.” she hugged him

Then David handed her his present, she opened it and found the necklace and the earrings to match the bracelet. “You two must have been conspiring”

“Guilty as charged.” Sandy held his hands up.

Then David gave her one more. She opened it and it was a watch, but not just any watch it was the female equivalent of the one he always wore, it was engraved.

_With love David._

“Oh I love it David I love them all” she kissed him

Then Kay handed him the gifts she had chosen for him

They were a cuff link set, but they were sonic screwdrivers, “Where did you get these from? I didn’t know you could get them.”

“Well I had a little help, and no you can’t get them, they are one of a kind,”

“Oh Kay, I love them” he kissed her

Then he unwrapped a new black silk shirt and he realised it was the one he had pointed out to her when they were in America.

“My, my you have been busy and had help”

“Guilty as charged” Kay winked at David.

\---

The rest of the day passed lovely and peaceful, Kay rang Sally and spoke to her for a bit.

Sandy and David spoke to Blair, Karen, and other family members. Kay had received a text from Russell and David had too, Sandy and David had cooked the dinner.

Then came the time for them to sit and watch The End of Time Part One.

They had popcorn and Wine.

Kay cuddled into David as she watched it, David cringed at some scenes.

Kay, Sandy and David were in tears at the café scene between the Doctor and Wilfred. 

Then came the moment when the TimeLords appeared.

“Bloody hell, I did not see that coming” Kay squealed out when it finished.

“I know, how cool eh the TimeLords.”

“So I have to wait a whole week?”

“As does the rest of the nation.”

Then the phone rang. David smiled, he knew it was coming, he had the record on for confidential and Catherine’s sketch show in which he was the ghost of Christmas present. 

Kay and Sandy nearly wet themselves at him and Catherine.

David came in and apologized for not being able to sit and enjoy it with them, but he had gotten chatting and lost track of time.

Sandy took this moment to say goodnight to David and Kay.

“So, Hamlet tomorrow eh?”

“Yeah I know, it will be weird as I haven’t seen it.”

“You mean you didn’t watch it?”

“No I wanted to get home to you, so I will be watching it for the first time tomorrow with you and Dad.”

Kay yawned, “I think it’s time for bed now Kay.”

She nodded. She helped David turn everything off and lock up then they headed up to bed.

\---

Boxing Day was spent lazing in bed chatting, Kay then made a turkey curry for the three of them, Sandy was going home the next day, he had Karen and Blair coming for the New Year. 

David had already told him he had plans for New Year, it was the first Kay had heard.

They caught up on the Doctor Who Confidential and David watched the Catherine Tate show. It was almost time for Hamlet. They had both seen David perform Hamlet on the stage, Kay and David weren’t together at the time, and David had seen other people doing the role, so it was nice for him to watch his own performance. Once again, he cringed at scenes, the three of them laughing, crying at the same scenes and as with the day before as soon as it finished he got a phone call.

Kay’s mobile rang. It was Russell, she had gotten permission from the author to use her characters and was happy someone had gotten round to doing a sequel, Kay was then shocked when Russell offered to produce it for her and had a director lined up, he had also spoken to the people who had been in the first part and they were more than happy to reprise their roles as long as David did. Kay was overjoyed, she never actually thought it would come off, but now it was. She told Russell she would ask David later today about it and then after the New Year they could work out all the schedules and that.

\---

Sandy and David did the dishes, they had Pizza for tea, and they were having an early night that night, 

David had placed his Dad’s cases at the door ready for in the morning, Alan was driving Sandy to the station.

They all retired to bed.

Kay put on her PJ’s, David put his PJ bottoms on and they were lying cuddled up together.

“David, I need to ask you something.”

“Ok.”

“Erm, I have been in contact with Russell over the past few months.”

“Oh yeah, what you two been cooking up then?” David smiled.

Kay sat up and David did too.

“Well, I have written a script, I mentioned it to Russell and he read some of it, but you see the characters aren’t mine so Russell got in touch with the person who owns them.”

“Ok, so did you get permission then?”

“He rang today, and yes she said I could use them, then he dropped the bombshell that he wanted to produce it, had a director lined up and most of the original cast were up to do the sequel.”

“Kay that is brilliant, I am so happy for you, with you and Russell and whoever the director is it will be a hit. You said most of the cast, who said no?”

Kay reached down and picked her laptop up. “Well I haven’t asked the person who played the main character in the original yet.”

“Oh I think they would do it when they find out who is on board, what’s it about or is it top secret?”

Kay flipped open her laptop and brought up the file with the script, “Well, I think you could have a sneak peak,” she handed it to him

David looked at the first lines and then he smiled and looked at Kay, “Ah right, are you saying you have written this for me?”

“I am, if you don’t want to I will understand.”

“Kay I am honoured you even thought of this and everyone is waiting on my answer?”

“They are.”

“Well then Kay, I would be honoured to play Brendan Block again for you in Secret Smile 2” 

“Thank you David, I am so please.”

“That ok. Could I read a little of it then?”

“You can, but remember I may have to change bits for TV as there are some, erm bits in it.”

“Kay, it’s not like I haven’t done those type of scenes before.”

“Well I don’t think I have seen you do some of what I wrote.”

“Ok now I want to read it more.”

“You read then”

“I will read it tomorrow, tonight I want to make love to you.”

“Oh in that case,” Kay took the laptop from him and then she kissed him.

\---

The alarm went off and 7.30, they got up and ready, David cooked eggs Benedict and pancakes for the three of them, then it was time for Sandy to leave.

David and Sandy hugged, they had both come a long way in such a short time, and then David handed him two envelopes.

“What are these son?”

“For Karen and Blair, just something I should have said a long time ago. Could you pass them to them both please Dad?”

“Of course son, and David, hang on to Kay, she is the best thing to happen to you and I know about her past she told me, you are both two injured souls who have found peace with each other.”

“I know Dad; ring me when you get home ok?”

“I will son.”

Sandy then hugged Kay and then David carried his case out to the car and they waved him off.

“Right then, I am going to read the Secret Smile 2 script, if that’s ok?”

“Sure, you just need to lift the lid on the lappy and it is there, I will ring Russell and let him know the good news.”

Kay rang Russell and he was as happy as her about David reprising his role as Brendan, he told her he would get in touch with everyone else after the holidays.

Kay then busied herself with laundry and ironing as David read the script. 

\---

She was busy cooking a Spag Bol when David came in.

“Kay Jenkins, that is brilliant, I love it, and I too think some of those scenes will need to be toned down but wow, I can’t wait to make a start on it,”

“You really like it?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t lie to you”

“I know, you hungry?”

“Famished”

\---

The next few days past much as the same as any other day, David still wouldn’t tell Kay what he had planned for New Year’s Eve. Kay had spoken to Sally and she arranged to go and see her after the holidays, David had to pop over to America for a couple of days he had a couple of auditions to do.

All too quick New Year’s Eve arrived.

David had sent Kay out to be pampered for the day at a local spa, she had manicures, pedicure, mud bath, face pack, massages, then she was taken to the hairdressers and had her hair done just the way she liked it, piled up on top of her head with spiral curls hanging down.

Then she was driven back to the flat. She stepped through the door, “David?” she called out, but no answer, it was almost 5. She walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the table.

_Hi Kay,  
I have left you something I want you to wear tonight on the bed, you may recognize them, I hope you enjoyed your pamper, Alan will pick you up at 6, as I know you will be back for 5. See you at the restaurant soon,  
Love you D x_

“What have you got planned Mr Tennant?” Kay smiled and she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs, then into their room their on the bed was the black and gold dress, underwear, bag and shoes that he had bought her. 

She smiled. Then she took her earrings and bracelet she had gotten for Christmas out of her jewelry box and then she set about getting ready. 

She glanced at the clock and saw it was approaching 6. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door as Alan pulled up.

He got out and opened the door for her.

“Alan, where are we going?”

“Ah, I am sworn to secrecy Kay.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Kay laughed.

\---

Kay looked out of the window as they pulled up outside of one of the poshest restaurants she had ever seen, there were Paps outside, but they didn’t take much notice in her, then she saw they were hounding Cheryl Cole. Kay stared then Alan ushered her towards the entrance.

The man at the desk showed her to a small both in the corner, David stood up; he was wearing his black velvet suit and the shirt she had gotten him for Christmas. They sat down.

“You look gorgeous Kay.”

“You do too”

David then slid his jacket off and Kay saw the cuff links.

The waiter came over with a bottle of champagne and two stem glasses. Kay looked at David

“We celebrating something?”

David smiled at her, then he stood up and walked round to where she was sitting, the waiter had left and they were relatively on their own. David then bent down on one knee next to her and opened a box.

Kay felt her heart stop beating.

“Kayleigh Jenkins, I have wanted to ask this question for so long now and I can’t think of a better time than now so, Kay you are the love of my life and I want to spend mine with you so would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“YES!” Kay threw her arms around him. Then David slid the ring on her finger, it was white gold like her jewelry and had a single diamond. “I love it David.”

David moved back to his seat and moved closer to her, “I didn’t know if you would, I spent the last month on tender hooks.”

“Oh David I love everything you buy me. I am so happy”

“Me too, and hungry.”

“David Tennant you are always hungry.” Kay laughed.

\---

They ate and drank the champagne and chatted, Kay was more happy than she had ever been and when she looked at David, she knew he was too.

They got up to leave and David was waiting for Alan to arrive when he noticed some fans and Paps outside.

“Uh-oh looks like they are going to get their first picture of us together tonight.”

“Well, it had to happen,” 

“True, Well I should go and see the fans, they have good security here.”

“You been here before?”

“Yeah, when Mum and Dad came down I used to bring them here all the time, Mum loved the steak.” David smiled as he remembered his Mum. “Right then, duty calls, these lot will be crying tomorrow I think.” David pulled a pen from his inside pocket; he never left home without one. Then the doorman opened the door and he stepped out.

Then a big burly man came to Kay, “We will guide through to the car Miss, Alan is waiting.” Kay nodded, and then headed out into the mass of fans and paps.

\---

They arrived back at the flat, Alan opened the door, David had a few items that the fans had given him, he smiled, he had some DVD’s and cards, “Do you keep all the stuff they give you?”

“I keep some of it that’s practical, like the fridge magnets, key rings, mouse mats, you know t-shirts, DVD’s, CD’S, I hold on to all of it for a little while so I know that I have at least paid back their kindness of sending them to me, then I usually donated it to charities or sign them and auction them off,”

“Oh right, I remember I sent you something with the letter I sent.”

“Ah I was wondering if you would.”

“It was a metal TARDIS key ring with The 10th Doctor forever engraved on it.”

David reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, and then he handed them to Kay. “I know.” 

Kay looked at the Key ring she had sent him; it had a little few scuffmarks on. “How long have you had that on there?”

“Since I opened the letter, I love it, and I will use it always.” 

They stepped into the flat, David put the items away he had gotten from the fans, then he locked the door and led Kay up to bed, he made love to her slow and gentle that night and the fell asleep spooning each other.

\---

David awoke and reached out to cuddle Kay, but the bed was empty. He sat up and looked at the clock, 9.27 am. David flopped back on the bed and pulled the sheet up over his head, then he heard movement on the stairs and the door open, he sat back up.

“Morning sleepy head.” Kay beamed with a huge grin on her face and a breakfast tray in her hand. “Happy new year.”

“Happy new year to you too.” 

Kay set the tray down on the bed, and then the phone rang.

David answered it, it was his brother Blair. David took the phone onto the landing, Kay ate the pancakes, egg and bacon she had cooked, then David came back into the room a few minutes later, then the phone went again, David answered it and mouthed Karen to Kay and again he went onto the landing.

Kay knew it was to do with the letters he had given to Sandy to give to them, then a few minutes later, he came back in wiping his eyes, he placed the phone down, sat on the bed, and ate his breakfast. 

“You ok?”

“I am now, they said I was being silly about the way I had felt and that they forgave me even though there was nothing to forgive.”

“Well its peace of mind for you, and I can’t wait to meet them, oh you have to ring your agent,”

“Ok, I have to ring Dad to, let him know that we are engaged.”

“Ooo say that again”

“We are engaged.”

“We are aren’t we?”

“Yes Kay, and when shall we announce it?”

“Let’s wait until after you break the nation’s hearts tonight, we can’t break it twice in one day.”

“Ok I will get a statement ready to go out, saying we are engaged and that we want them to respect our privacy to go out in 2 days’ time, that sound good?”

“Yes, now go make your calls.”

\---

David rang his agent, she had news about a probable movie role that was in the workings, also to finalise his flight details for his trip to America in 5 days’ time, and the BBC had a script they wanted him to read, then he was invited to NTA in February. Then he rang his Dad.

Kay had rang her agent and Sally and told them earlier on, she was washing the dishes when David came in with his mobile in his hand.

“Kay, would you like to come to NTA with me?”

“Really?”

“Yup, be the last one for a while I should think.”

“Oh I doubt that David, you have a few more of those to get yet.”

David smiled then went back to his call,

\---

Kay spent a few hours going through her Secret Smile 2 script; she had copied it and was adjusting some scenes to it.

Then David came in with a glass of wine and sat beside her,

“So, what you going to do whilst I’m away working?” he winked.

“Going to see Sally and then to see visit Mum and Kerry, it’s been a while.” the sadness came through at the end of the sentence.

“Oh Kay, listen why don’t we get a tree and a plaque for the garden and you can have that here as a memorial for them, I have one for Mum, I planted a small Rose bush at the back.”

“Oh David, I would love that.”

“Right then, when I get back, that is the second thing on my list.”

“Second, what’s the first?”

“Kissing you of course.” David kissed her at that moment.

Kay broke the kiss and then looked at the clock. “Come on you, time to see your final Doctor Who Episode.”

“Oh I am not looking forward to this.”

“Hey its ok for you, you have seen it, I haven’t, is it sad?”

“Kay that would be telling.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kay sat there in awe, The way David and Bernard did that scene on the ship, then the Doctor taking the gun, then when he jumped from the ship and who the hell is that woman, then came the moment that everyone waited for, not the TimeLords or the master, but the knocks. The camera panning across David’s face then the horrible realization that it was Wilfred who delivered the death knock.

“Oh god Wilf no” 

David held her close.

Then came the most powerful scenes Kay has seen David play as the Doctor, the rant and the rage, knowing he had to sacrifice himself to safe an old soldier, even though Wilfred didn’t want him to. The pain and the anger came shining through in the Doctor’s eyes.

David and Kay were both crying at this point.

Then the moment came where the Doctor stepped into the booth.

“Oh god, you’re gonna change into Matt in that booth aren’t you?” Kay sniffled.

“Just watch” David blew his nose on a hanky.

Kay watched, as the Doctor looked at Wilfred, still The 10th Doctor. Then he stepped out and the moment hit, when his face healed. Then the line he was going to get his reward. Then you saw him go back and save Martha and Mickey, Visit Joan Redfern’s Relative, Captain Jack. Then you see Rose and Jackie. It was then that Kay really started to cry, and David was letting the tears out a bit more.

Then when he tells Rose she is going to have a really great year. Then he tries to get to the TARDIS and collapses.

“Oh God, no he needs to be in the TARDIS to regenerate” Kay shouted at the screen, forgetting that the man who played the Doctor was holding her. Then she heard the music and Ood Sigma appear. Then the Doctor pushes himself up with the help of the Ood song and heads to the TARDIS.

“Oh God David, its coming isn’t it, the end” Kay tightened her grip on him.

“It is Kay,” David wiped his eyes with the hanky as he knew the moment he uttered those words he would open the floodgates.

Kay watched as the Doctor threw his coat on the railing then walked up the ramp, then his hand glowed and he moved towards the console, set it in motion, then walked around and the camera closing up on him. Kay held her breath as David uttered the last line “I don’t want to go” then the golden tendrils of light started to show, the deep breaths and wham, he starts to regenerate, the TARDIS blowing up and then close up on David then poof Matt’s face.

“Wow,”

They watched as Matt did his little bit then wham the credits.

Kay turned to David, “I didn’t want you to go either,”

David took a clean hanky and wiped her face, then he did the same to his own, wait till you see confidential, I can’t watch that, and then there was the video diary, I am getting the box set tomorrow.”

“Already?”

David nodded then the phone was ringing. “I think I am in for a long night on the end of this”

\---

Kay watched confidential, she felt David’s pain at the end when he gave his speech; she wished she could have been there for him. She must have fallen asleep. She awoke with a blanket over her. She sat up picked up her phone 3.20 am. Kay threw off the blanket and headed up to bed. David was lying on top of the bed, script on his chest and his glasses on. 

Kay took the script and the glasses from him and switched the lamp off then lay on top of the bed next to him.

\---

The next few weeks flew by, Kay had seen Sally, and she was on the mend a bit, had been to lay flowers at her Mum and Sister’s Grave. David had come back with good news and bad news. They weren’t going to be picking Rex up, David was dejected at that, he had loved the character, but he had been offered a role in a remake of fright night.

“That sounds good David”

He had also accepted the part in the drama Single Father from the BBC, also another movie Decoy bride and a possible one called Retreat.

“You see, you are in demand.”

“Yeah, and we are thinking about September to start filming on Secret Smile 2”

“Mmm, that sounds good to me,”

“Right then. Busy year this year then.”

“Yep, don’t know where we are going to find the time to fit a wedding in it?”

“Me neither, we could just elope somewhere and do it.”

“Mr Tennant that is the best idea you have come up with.”

“It is isn’t it; I mean that’s if you want to do that?”

“David, I’m not the one for the big huge wedding, I just want you and me, your Dad of course and Sally, that’s it.”

“Right then, I shall see what I can do?”

“Ok, the sooner the better if you like?”

“Ok then.”

\---

Kay was writing another book at the moment and had a couple more scripts to write, not for David, so she was busy with that when David came in the study.

“Right, erm I have booked it, it’s a small place just near where you used to live, and I thought it would be nice to do it up there. Dad is more than happy to come, I also rang Sally, nice girl, can’t wait to meet her, there is just one snag.”

“And that is?”

“It’s tomorrow, everywhere is booked up for months.”

“David its fine, we can leave tonight can’t we.”

“Kay I love you do you know that?”

“I do, and I love you to.”

\---

David and Kay were stood at her Mum and Sister’s graves, his Dad and Sally had gone back home, they had a lovely ceremony, Sandy read a prayer for them, Sally did a reading, they had stopped at a local pub for lunch, David wore a grey suit with a white shirt and grey tie. Kay had opted for a long cream dress, nothing flashy just long and flowing, they had gotten rings on their drive down, now Kay had placed her wedding bouquet of Roses on the grave. 

“They would be so proud of you Kay.”

“I know, I just wish you could have met them.”

“I will one day.”

“Yeah, you will.”

“So we best be heading back Mrs Tennant.”

“Yes we should Mr Tennant.”

\---

Kay was sat in the back of the car, she was so nervous; they had released a press statement the day after they got back about the wedding. They were now on their way to the NTA. The first time they were to be seen together in public and they had just got married, Kay could see David was nervous too.

“What do I say or do?”

“Say nothing to the press, people might ask you if you’re happy, but any awkward questions just ignore them, just hold on to me and you will be fine.”

“Ok, it’s just you know.”

“Kay I am scared shitless myself, I never get used to it, but it comes as part of the package to my life, I love to act and I knew it a long time ago, I took the slow path and I am glad of it.” David kissed her.

Then the car door opened.

\---

Doctor Who won, of course. Then David’s name was read out as the winner and he went up and got his award, he thanked everyone, said he would miss it but was looking forward to watching it and not knowing what was happening, then he pointed Kay out and thanked her.

Kay blushed as she saw her face up on the screen.

\---

They went to one of the after parties, David didn’t go to them much, but she had told him they should do this one.

They were both quite drunk when Alan dropped them back at the flat around 2 am.

\--

Kay awoke the next morning and the hangover from hell hit her. 

David moaned too. “Oh my head.” 

“I am never doing that again” Kay headed to the bathroom to find some painkillers; she brought two glasses of water in.

“David here.” 

David opened one eye and looked at her. “What?”

“Painkillers?”

“Thank you.” David sat up, he immediately wished he hadn’t. “Ow.”

“I know how you feel.”

They both spent the day dozing on and off. They got up to eat and went back to bed.

\---

The next day Kay got a phone call.

David was in the kitchen when he heard Kay scream, he dropped the cup and ran into the living room.

“Kay, what is it sweetheart?”

Kay was sat on the floor, her mobile at her feet. David picked it up and spoke into it.

“Hello”

_“Mr Tennant?”_

“Yes?”

_“I am Sally’s career, I am so sorry but Sally passed away a few hours ago, is Mrs Tennant ok?”_

_“I don’t know yet, thank you for letting us know, I have to tend to Kay now.”_

_David hung the phone up, picked Kay up, and lay her on the couch,_

_“Kay, talk to me babe,”_

_“S- s-she is gone; she was all I had left, apart from you.”_

_“I know, Kay, I know.”_

_“What am I going to do now?”_

_“I don’t know Kay.”_

_Kay then sobbed, David held her for what seemed like hours._

_\---_

_It was the next day and Kay had asked to go up to help Sally’s Mum with the arrangements. David had agreed, he couldn’t go he had to go to a casting meeting about single father._

_\---_

_Meanwhile locked in his prison cell William Jenkins was reading the paper when he saw a picture of his daughter._

_“So the little bitch has gone and got herself married and to a star, ah my little girl, you should have kept your mouth shut. Now what happens is your own doing I told you that you would get punished if you said anything, you should of followed your Sisters lead and ended it, I’m just sorry I won’t see you get your just desserts.” he laughed and looked across at his cellmate, he was being released today. He was a lost cause and it had been easy to get him to agree to dish out some revenge, the lad didn’t know anything else other than prison, William had used that as an advantage._

_“Don’t forget, if you don’t do it, you will be the one on the receiving end I know people on the outside”_

_“Don’t worry Bill I said I would do it and I will, just give me a little time.”_

_“Ok, a month and I want it done or it will be you.”_

_\---_

_David phoned Kay every day, text her at least 10 times a day._

_The funeral had been hard, David had managed to get away for it, and he had started filming now. Kay was staying at Sally’s house, Jade, Sally’s Mum had told her she could stay as long as she wanted, and David had another 2 weeks filming to do up in Scotland so he said he would pick her up on his way back. Kay used the time to finish up on her book and the scripts._

_She went shopping, the odd person stopped her and asked how David was, and a couple had asked her to sign their books._

_Then a young man came up to her._

_“Hello, I am a huge fan of yours and your husbands; could I have an auto graph?”_

_“Sure, what’s your name?”_

_“Phil,”_

_“Ok Phil.” then Kay felt someone grab her from behind and something being placed over her mouth. Then it all went black._

_\---_

_David was sat in his Dad’s kitchen, he had driven over when filming had finished for the day, he had rang Kay and it went straight to voice mail, she must be working._

_He had been there for a couple of hours when his mobile went. He looked at the caller, it was unknown, in a second, he felt something in the pit of his stomach, and then he answered the phone._

_“Hello?”_

__“Mr Tennant?”_ _

_“Yes.”_

_“Sir it is DI Cook here, could you tell us your location so we can send someone to you.”_

_“Why, what’s happened?”_

__“I am afraid I am not able to say on the phone sir but if you tell us where you are I can send someone over to tell you.”_ _

_David gave the DI the address then the DI told him the local Police would be with him soon and advised him not to go anywhere._

_Sandy looked at his son “David, what is it son?”_

_“I don’t know, it was a DI Cook, they are sending someone over, Dad its Kay I know it is.” David felt the tears in his eyes._

_“You don’t know that for sure son, just wait”_

_Then David’s phone rang, it was Kay’s number_

_“Kay, thank god where are you.”_

__“David, I am so sorry it’s not Kay, but she is here.”_ _

_“What, who is this?”_

__“Just listen, I know the fuzz will be with be with you soon, just to let you know Kay will be back soon, but whether or not you will still want her after I’m finished with her is another thing, I have a message for you to give to the police when they come, tell them William has had his revenge.”_ then the phone went dead._

_David looked at his Dad “She been kidnapped Dad, that was them” then he sobbed._

_\---_

_The police were swarming around Sandy’s home, David hadn’t slept or ate for the two days he was there, 2 days since the man had taken Kay, they had been to interview William who the police told David was Kay’s dad. Then he had taken his own life a few hours later, he had escaped._

_David was frantic with worry for Kay. He just wanted her back, in his arms, he would give up everything to have her safe, his agent had sorted everything out for him, he had just about finished filming, he had told her to put everything on hold, if they wanted to recast then they should._

_\---_

_A week passed now, David had made an appeal to the nation. His Dad forced him to eat little bits, telling him Kay would need David strong and healthy._

_Blair had come over. “David come on, you have to for Kay’s sake.”_

_“Fuck off Blair, he’s killed her, she won’t be coming back. So fuck off, I don’t want to eat,” David pushed the plate away and stormed out into the back garden. He sank to his knees._

_Blair put his arms around his little brother._

_“I am so sorry Blair I didn’t mean it, I just want her back.” David sobbed into his brothers arms_

_“I know you didn’t mean it David,”_

_“It’s the not knowing Blair, where is she?”_

_“I wish I knew little bro.”_

_Blair held his brother until David was ready to go back in the house. He helped his brother up to his old room and David fell asleep, he was exhausted._

_\---_

_It was a few hours later when DI Cook knocked on the door. “Could I speak to David please?”_

_“I’ll just get him” Blair went to the kitchen; David was drinking a glass of water. “David, erm DI Cook wants a word.”_

_David placed the glass on the bench. “Tell him to come in here, and Blair you and Dad stay.”_

_“Ok David”_

_Blair left and a few moments later DI Cook came in. “Mr Tennant.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I have some good news. We found Kay about an hour ago, she is alive.”_

_David fell to his knees; Blair was by him in the blink of an eye to help his brother to a seat. “Is she ok?”_

_“I won’t lie to you, she is in a mess, but she is alive, we have arrested the men who took her.”_

_“Can I see her?”_

_“Yes, she has been asking for you, but I must inform you, would you mind asking the gentlemen to leave sir, it is rather personal what I have to say.”_

_“It’s ok officer, he would tell us anyway,” Sandy placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “No matter what it is, we will help Kay and David through this.”_

_“Ok, I advise you all to sit down.”_

_The DI started to speak and David heard a scream then he realised it was coming from him. He heard that she had been beaten and violated over and over, all she wanted was David._

_Blair held his brother until he stopped screaming._

_“Ok I need to see her now.”_

_“Ok, a car is waiting for you, just be aware that she is in a bit of a mess.”_

_“I know.”_

_\---_

_David and Blair arrived at the hospital; Blair told David he would wait in the relative’s room until he needed him._

_The Nurse took David in the lift to a ward. Then she pointed to the door, he saw Kay’s name on the small chart at the side._

_“She had just fallen asleep; we have just changed her dressings and her fluid.”_

_David nodded and thanked them, and then he pushed the door open,_

_\---_

_He looked over, he placed his hand to his mouth, and her face was all swelled up, bruises all over and cuts. But David saw passed all that, he only saw his wife lying there. He walked over to her and sat in the chair by the bed. One of her hands was bandaged up, the other had marks on it, he wanted to hold her hand but he didn’t want to hurt her._

_Then Kay turned her head and opened her eyes. She saw David staring back at her. “DAVID” she cried out_

_David reached out and took her hand. “Shh Kay, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, I am so sorry.”_

_“It wasn’t your fault David, it was that bastards fault, and I never thought he would do it.”_

_“I know, but it’s over now.”_

_“I know but, the men, they…” Kay turned her head she could bring herself to utter it._

_“Shh, I know sweetheart, I know.”_

_Kay looked back to him. “What if they gave me a STD?”_

_“Kay they ran the tests you are clear of anything.”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Yes Kay, the DI told me, you just have to concentrate on getting better.”_

_“Do you still want me David, they told me you wouldn’t want me after what they did.” the tears came streaming out._

_“Oh Kay, I still want you, I love you and I am not going anywhere.”_

_“Hold me please David.”_

_David lay next to her and held her close; he felt her drift off to sleep._

_He knew they had a long slog ahead of them but Kay was a fighter and she had help this time, David would help her anyway he could._

_\---_

_**One Year Later…** _

_Kay and David were sat in the kitchen, Kay had just had her last counseling session, she had gone through hell in the past year, David had been her rock, she had told him to honour his TV and Film deals, including the one he had with her, he had, had doubts about playing Brendan again, but Kay reassured him she was fine now._

_David had then told his agent he was taking a year out, he wanted to spend it with Kay. They had spent time up at Sandy’s house, visiting Blair and Karen too._

_It had taken time for Kay to be able to me intermit with David again as she had, had a lot of damage done inside, they had chatted about children, the Doctor’s had told her they didn’t see a problem with her having one._

_David had been soft and tender with her, she loved him more and more, not many men would have stuck by her._

_David was sat at the table when he got a call from Russell._

_“Hi Russ, how things.”_

_Kay watched as a huge grin appeared across his face._

_“Really, I never thought you would actually pull it off, I will have to ask the wife first though.”_

_“Ask me what?”_

_“I will ring you back in a bit ok.” David rang off._

_“Spit it out David?”_

_“Russell has persuaded the BBC, I never thought he could, but he has, they are going to make a Doctor Who movie, not just for TV, but a cinema release, and it is going to be with Billie and the”_

_“Human Doctor, bloody hell David you get to play the Doctor again?”_

_“Yup, so you ok with it?”_

_“David bloody Tennant, you know I am, now ring Russell back and tell him yes.”_

_“Ok but it’s all hush, hush at the minute, Matt has only just found out too.”_

_“Oh two Doctor’s for the price of one eh.”_

_“Oi you.”_

_“Just teasing.”_

_David rang Russell back. Kay knew he would be a while. So she headed into the living room, she picked up her personal organizer and went to today’s date, she crossed off the session she had just been too, she looked at the date, then flicked back through, her period was late, they had been irregular since the attack, but they had come. She looked again. It was at least 8 or 9 weeks, she dashed upstairs to the bathroom, she had bought a testing kit ages ago on a whim, she pulled the kit from the bag. She read the instructions and followed them._

_She placed the cap on the stick and headed into the bedroom; she placed the stick on her dresser and sat on the bed. She let 10 minutes go by._

_\---_

_David hung the phone up and went to look for Kay, then he heard a scream from upstairs, he ran up the stairs and looked at Kay sat on the bed._

_“What is it? What’s happened?”_

_“I’m Pregnant David” Kay held a white stick up to him_

_“Really?”_

_Kay nodded. “8 weeks according to this.”_

_“That is brilliant Kay; we are going to be a family.”_

_David hugged her and Kay knew they would be fine; everything they had been through had made them stronger and closer than ever._

__

**_To Be Continued in LIFE IS GOOD_ **


End file.
